itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Interoperability
Definitions Computing Interoperability is Interoperability is "the ability of systems and data to work seamlessly together."CETIS Reference (Jan. 2, 2004) (full-text). General Interoperability is Public safety Interoperability is Security Interoperability is: Smart grid Interoperability is Telecommunications Interoperability is Overview General In theoretical terms, interoperability functions across four broad layers of complex systems: technological, data, human, institutional. For many people, it is the exchange of data through technological means that comes to mind when they think about interoperability, but the human and institutional aspects of interoperability are just as important. * Technological: The technological layer is the hardware and code that allow one system to physically connect to another. It allows systems to connect to one another and share data, often through an explicit, agreed‐upon interface. * Data: Without the ability to understand and process what is being transmitted, it is insufficient for technological systems to have the capacity to pass bits from one system to another. The data layer is the ability of interconnected systems to understand each other. Anyone who has ever received an e‐mail attachment that their computer could not open understands that simply having the technological capacity to receive data is not the same as interoperability at the data layer. * Human: This layer is the ability for humans to understand and act on the data that is exchanged. Although it is more abstract than the technological and data layers, it can be just as crucial for interoperability. * Institutional: The institutional layer is the ability of societal systems to engage effectively. The legal system is one example of an institutional layer of interoperability. Interoperability at the institutional layer does not require homogeneity of legal systems; it instead requires only enough commonality to protect the interest of both parties. Successful interoperability relies on interconnections at every layer. Types of interoperability There are three types of interoperabilityEnabling Distributed Security in Cyberspace, at 11-12.: * Technical Interoperability — The ability for different technologies to communicate and exchange data based upon well-defined and widely-adopted interface standards. * Semantic Interoperability — The ability of each end-point to communicate data and have the receiving party understand the message in the sense intended by the sending party. * Policy Interoperability — Common business policies and processes (e.g., identity proofing and identity vetting) related to the transmission, receipt, and acceptance of data between systems, which a legal framework supports. Data mining Interoperability of databases and software is important to enable the search and analysis of multiple databases simultaneously, and to help ensure the compatibility of data mining activities. Data mining projects that are trying to take advantage of existing legacy databases or that are initiating first-time collaborative efforts with other organizations may experience interoperability problems. Similarly, as organizations move forward with the creation of new databases and information sharing efforts, they will need to address interoperability issues during their planning stages to better ensure the effectiveness of their data mining projects. Smart grid "The Smart Grid will be a system of interoperable systems. That is, different systems will be able to exchange meaningful, actionable information. The systems will share a common meaning of the exchanged information, and this information will elicit agreed-upon types of response. The reliability, fidelity, and security of information exchanges between and among Smart Grid systems must achieve requisite performance levels."GridWise Architecture Council, Interoperability Path Forward Whitepaper (Nov. 30, 2005) (v1.0) (full-text). References Source * "Overview: General" section: Urs Gasser, "INTEROPERABILITY IN THE AGE OF IOT" (June 11, 2015) (full-text). * "Data mining" section: Data Mining: An Overview, at 12. See also * Contextual interoperability * Data interoperability * Dynamic interoperability * Interoperable network * Interoperability standards * Interoperable communications * Interoperable network * Interoperability framework * Interoperability protocols * Organizational interoperability * Semantic interoperability * Static interoperability * Syntactical interoperability * Technical interoperability Category:Software Category:Technology Category:Data Category:Electric Category:Definition